


Risqué

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Phan Smut, Sexting, Smut, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Sexting.





	Risqué

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s like if you were going through their phone these are the texts they sent back and forth to each other (which is why a few grammar elements are missing b.c who texts with perfect grammar?)…don’t mind the title…I’m still pretty bad at them oops.

* * *

 

**To Dan:**

Hey baby xx 

**To Phil:**

Heyy there cutie. What’s up? <3 <3

**To Dan:**

I’m so horny x 

**To Phil:**

Sounds like a personal problem <3 

What about a “Nothing much, how are you?”

 **To Dan** :

But I was thinking about just how fucking sexy you are, so it’s your problem too.

**To Phil:**

Oops sorry babe xoxo 

If it makes you feel any better I was thinking about you too <3

**To Dan:**

You were? How sweet <3

 **To Phil** :

Yep, I was just thinking about your cock 

**To Dan:**

Of course you were, when are you not :)?

**To Phil:**

When I’m sleeping, but even then I’m dreaming of it tbh.

I just wish I had your cock in my hands and that I was getting you off. You’d like that right? Mr. Oh-so horny ;)

Me sliding my thumb over your slit and rolling my hand around the head. Then I’d slide my hand down the shaft occasionally flicking my wrist up and down.

 **To Dan** : 

Aww yeah I like it when you touch me there

Oh god I’m so fucking hard right now. I can’t stop thinking about you…especially your lips now that you’ve mentioned tossing me off xx

I could cum right now just thinking about them.

 **To Phil** :

Oh, are you thinking about how they would look wrapped around your cock? ;O

**To Dan:**

Fuck stop that babe

**To Phil:**

Yeah you’d like that right? I’d take my hand and wrap it around your throbbing cock before putting my mouth to the tip of it but I’d just suck the head because I know how much you love and hate that…maybe I’ll even fondle your balls a bit as I suck you off xxxx 

 **To Dan** :

Oh fuck that’s so hot…

**To Phil:**

Yeah I’d let you fuck my face also. Oh lord, that would be hot…your cock sliding down my throat and your hands in my hair ..fuck yessss <3

**To Dan:**

I can see your brown eyes looking up at me while I thrust my hips into your mouth now x

I would do so many things to you if you were here xxx

**To Phil:**

What would you do to me?

**To Dan:**

I would make you writhe ;)

**To Phil:**

Mhmmm I like the sound of that x

I’m already bending over for you ;D

**To Dan:**

Of course you are xx

Oh yeah, first I’d pin you face down against my bed. I’d rub my hard cock all over your bum before grinding my hips into you. Awh fuck, I can already hear your whiny needy moans and those soft “fucks” you let out.  You’d try to push you hips back against me but then I’d pin you harder as I continued all of my teasing

 **To Phil** :

Holy shit, keep going 

**To Dan:**

Once I’d decided I’d teased you enough, I’d pull down your pants and give that pretty ass of yours a spank or two. Then I’d grab the lube and spread your legs wide open.

Well actually you would’ve probably already done that yourself since you always so eager for something to be in your ass 

**To Phil:**

Shut up 

**To Dan:**

I bet you’re fingering yourself right now pretending it was me loosening you up for my cock. Or maybe you’re  pretending it’s my cock deep inside of you?

Dan baby? Are you there, or are your hands a little busy? ;D 

Hmm?? I bet your writhing…I can already see you with your head tipped back as you fuck yourself on your fingers…you horny little boy you <3 <3 

**To Phil:**

Stfu

stll nto writhng 

**To Dan:**

Really? I think you are.  I want to fuck you so bad. I’d spread your ass cheeks and slide my cock into you but still holding you down to prevent you from moving against it. You’d let out that girly moan of yours, I’m sure you’re making that exact noise right now.

**To Phil:**

Oh my fuckin fuck

I’d push my hips back into you anyways, just slamming my butt into your cock, rolling and circling my hips as I did, and you’d those low growly moans would just spew out of your mouth, oh fuck the ones that rumble against my ear

Fuckk I wish you were here with me </3

**To Dan:**

I’d let you take control of my cock eventually, but not before I’ve put my cock deep inside of you and leant forward, unpinning you slightly. I’d let my lips graze along the side of your neck feeling as you shudder and whimper.

**To Phil:**

Oh my lord I’m so ready for to work your cock like it’s my own personal fuck toy xxx

**To Dan:**

How are you going to use my cock baby ;)?

I can’t even imagine what you want to do with me xx

**To Phil:**

Never mind I already came :/

**To Dan:**

Haha amazing. I guess making you writhe will be easier than I thought x

 **To Phil** :

It won’t be

I was already getting off when you texted me anyways :P

**To Dan:**

Sure.

Hopefully you’ll last longer when you’re over this weekend ;)

**To Phil:**

Don’t worry bby I will ;D

**To Dan:**

Good, because I want to see you put that ass to work  xx

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in July of 2014.


End file.
